candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocolate Chamber
- | characters = Princess | champion = Delicious Dreamer | new = in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Bubblegum Hut | previous2 = Bubblegum-Hut.png | next = Raspberry Races | next2 = Raspberry-Races.png }} Story A princess sits on the multiple bed mattresses with icing, Tiffi sees her, and Odus is surprised. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, chameleon candies appear in sugar chests for the first time in level 1106. Note: That the chameleon candies still change colour every move, even while in the sugar chests. Levels This episode has one hard level, 1101, one very hard level, 1102, and one insanely hard level, 1103. The rest of the levels are rated medium and lower. As a result, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Bubblegum Hut. Gallery Story= Ep75.PNG|Episode story EP75 Story 2.png |-| Levels= Level 1101 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1101 - |link=Level 1101 Level 1102 Reality.png|Level 1102 - |link=Level 1102 Level 1103 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1103 - |link=Level 1103 Level 1104 Reality.png|Level 1104 - |link=Level 1104 Level 1105 Reality.png|Level 1105 - |link=Level 1105 Level 1106 Reality.png|Level 1106 - |link=Level 1106 Level 1107 Reality Nerfed 2.png|Level 1107 - |link=Level 1107 Level 1108 Reality.png|Level 1108 - |link=Level 1108 Level 1109 Reality.png|Level 1109 - |link=Level 1109 Level 1110 Reality.png|Level 1110 - |link=Level 1110 Level 1111 Reality.png|Level 1111 - |link=Level 1111 Level 1112 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 1112 - |link=Level 1112 Level 1113 Reality.png|Level 1113 - |link=Level 1113 Level 1114 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1114 - |link=Level 1114 Level 1115 Reality.png|Level 1115 - |link=Level 1115 |-| Champion title= Delicious Dreamer.png|Champion title|link=Delicious Dreamer Episode 75 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 75 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Pastrypalace.png|Episode icon Trivia *The name of this episode shares a word with a champion title, Pastry Chef; and its second name shares a word with another Reality episode, Peppermint Palace. *This is the fourth episode that is based on one of the fairy tales, Princess and the Pea. The fifth fairy tale based episode is Gingerbread Glade, which is based on Hansel and Gretel, the second is Candy Clouds, which is based on Jack and the Beanstalk, the third is Biscuit Bungalow, which is based on Three Little Pigs, and the fourth is Glazed Grove, which is based on The Frog Prince. *This is the twelfth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus behind the window. *This episode continues the trend of the absence of chocolate spawners. *This episode contains the 300th ingredient drop level, which is level 1110. *Like Cookie Crossing once did, this episode has an insanely hard opener. **This opener lasts for three consecutive hexagon levels. *The episode pathway is almost identical to that of Boneyard Bonanza's and Delectable Depths's. Only the southernmost tail is different, occurring only on web. *Starting from this episode, all episodes contain either at least one insanely hard level or at least three very hard levels (only Banana Beach, Snack Shack, and Bonbon Bistro contain the latter). Category:World Fifteen Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Very hard episodes